


Gelosie a catena

by michirukaiou7



Series: A place to call home [4]
Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Family Fluff, Gen, M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5663305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/BDTsxs.html">Big Damn Table Seishiro/Subaru, 022. Nemici</a> </p><p>A volte capitava che Subaru si fermasse in casa di Saya per un tè: all’inizio era accaduto per caso e si era sentito orribilmente in imbarazzo, ma nel giro di poco tempo era diventata un’abitudine; esattamente come la comparsa, dopo un’oretta di placida serenità, della faida.</p><p>NB. La drabble è ambientata dopo l'epilogo di "A place to call home"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gelosie a catena

A volte capitava che Subaru si fermasse in casa di Saya per un tè: all’inizio era accaduto per caso e si era sentito orribilmente in imbarazzo, ma nel giro di poco tempo era diventata un’abitudine; esattamente come la comparsa, dopo un’oretta di placida serenità, della _faida_.

– Oh, guarda chi si rivede. Incredibile rivederla in casa Sakurazuka, _Sakurazuka_ -san.

– Saya, questa non c’è verso di toglierla almeno dall’ingresso? Deturpa il meraviglioso momento in cui rivedo i miei figli. Oh, Tohru, te l’ho mai detto? Questi sono i _miei_ figli!

– Te lo ripeti per ricordartene?

Subaru non riusciva a capire da dove nascesse quell’inimicizia così feroce e una volta la sua espressione perplessa era stata così palese che Saya era scoppiata a ridere e aveva bisbigliato – È facile: lei è gelosa del fatto che io sia stata sua moglie e Seishiro è geloso che lei abbia più tempo di lui da passare con i bambini.

– Oh. Tutto qui?

– Ah, e hanno entrambi un pessimo carattere quando si ingelosiscono, come puoi capire dallo spettacolo che offrono ogni volta; i bambini sono convinti che scherzino e quindi o li ignorano, o si divertono un mondo... il che è il solo motivo per cui non li riduco al silenzio.

 Subaru rise – Non riesco ad immaginarla, lei è così...

– _Spaventosa_ – esclamarono all’unisono Seishiro e Tohru.

– Credimi, Subaru-kun, sa essere terribile – gemette l’uomo, sedendosi accanto a lui con ancora Setsuka aggrappata al collo.

– Non riesco ad immaginar--

– Beata innocenza – sospirò Tohru, accomodandosi accanto all’altra donna – È che con te è tutta zucchero e miele come con i bambini.

– Perché Subaru-san è adorabile come i nostri bambini – rispose Saya, sorridendo placida – A differenza _vostra_.

E lo disse con una tale vena d’acciaio in quell’ultima parola, che Subaru non dubitò mai più di chi fosse l’adulto potenzialmente più spaventoso di quella tavolata.


End file.
